Online blogs, social media, journals, and hyper-link technology all provide means for inputting information as text. However, manual effort is required to relate information. Examples in bio-surveillance include ProMed mail. OBO foundry is an example of ontology research in the biological sciences (http://www.obofoundry.org/, and “A core ontology on events for representing occurrences in the real world”). Medical EcoSystem—Personalized Event-Based Surveillance Deliverable D4.1 (M-Eco) has a report that outlines aspects of the state of the art in bio-surveillance. Further, such kind of data is not usually streamed, instead it is used in analysis. There also exists the concept of a ‘mashup’ or “purpose driven, customized data integrations that facilitate question answering on a topic of interest” as described in “Building an HIV data mashup using Bio2RDF”.